Full Moon a Twilight Saga  FanFiction
by SunlightPassesThroughTheIce
Summary: I looked in to his eyes.I never knew that a werewolf would be my soul mate.future sentance for the next chapters i'm not good at summeries but i'm good at writing stories rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Moon**_

_**all this belongs to Stephanie Meyer this is just a fan-fiction**_

**Why did it always have to snow in Forks the sky was always gloomy and dark. I decided to tune my blue motorcycle. I was only 15 and I knew a lot about motorcycles. I got my license early and been driving since. I was way to smart and graduated high school with a scholarship to the University of Voultera in Italy,it was the best college in the world . **

**I never dated anyone or had a crush I was to busy working on school to have any friends or boyfriends. I wanted to have a better life I lived in a foster home I bought my motorcycle with my own money. I was never happy I decided I could live on my own. Tonight I would go to Italy to attend college. **

**I looked in the mirror I never noticed how beautiful I was with my dyed dark sort curly hair with my light gray eyes and heart shaped face that was perfect not a blemish in sight. I had a slender,curvy body. I walked down the hallway and hugged my foster mom tight and said "Bye,I'll miss you."I walked to the car and put my bags in the bag and grabbed my purse with the tickets inside. **

**My foster dad came and got in the driver seat and I got in the passenger it was a silent 10 minute drive. I got out and hugged him and said goodbye. I waited in the seats for a hour waiting for my flight to arrive while I waited I studied for college .My flight arrived and I handed her my tickets I felt life would change forever.**

**I wouldn't be able to go to the college until the weeks end and I didn't want to live on campus, so I was renting a apartment for $849,it was really nice and spacious. It was also near the university.**

**I decided to go hiking in the mountains I packed my backpack and my camping gear. I was really high I could see voultera it was beautiful. I set up my camping gear and started a fire and fell asleep on my sleeping mat I heard some rustling in the bushes I took a quick peek behind the bushes it was very cute bunny!it looked up and ran away I got up and walked 2 steps toward the fire and I felt something grab me and brush away my hair and bit my neck it hurt and I didn't scream because I knew what he was there were legends of this especially in Voultera this thing biting me was a vampire. I didn't mind dieing at a vampire's hands. **

**It felt like I was on fire I couldn't help myself from screaming in pain and agony. I opened my eyes for a quick second to see that a man stood over me with pure red eyes,I fell in love with him at first sight .I passed out from the pain spreading through my body .I woke up a few minutes later alone.**

**I looked in my pocket mirror my eyes were a bright red and my skin was very pale,but above all that I was so beautiful .I wished that my eyes were the light gray before and they turned back to the light gray they were before .My vampire mind kicked in and knew I had a power to have whatever I wanted.**

**It was morning all ready .I heard a running stream near by and I walked to the streams edge and washed off the dry blood on my neck I took off the bloody clothes and put on a new pair of clean clothes and buried the bloody clothing underground where no one would find it.**

**My skin shined in the sunlight it would be noticeable to humans so I wished that my skin wouldn't shine and it stopped shining.**

**I wished for the best powers I could think of I choose the powers to control the natural elements, teleportation, telekinesis,and the power of mind control. I got everything and headed back to my apartment.**

**University was to easy for me I graduated in a year!After I graduated I went to go look for my own kind. I got the power to find my own kind. I tracked a big clan of vampires in Voultera.I teleported there in a second and I met the Voulturi the government for vampires.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**They were like vampire royalty .I was back at my apartment Aro the leader had wanted me to join,I accepted his offer .They all drank human blood which I discarded the need with my powers long ago to be able to stay in a human society.**

**I met almost everyone in the Voulturi .Four of them were out on some government mission .I introduced my self to the wives the next day .****"Hello"I said as I bowed to the wives."What is your name young one."as she got up to lay her hand against my face tenderly it seemed she craved to be a motherhood which had been stolen by her from immortality." Violet...Violet Nightshade"pronouncing my first and last name.**

**I was always by Aro's side the thing I did most was get more powers even seeing the future,reading minds,and a mind shield .Aro was more thirsty for power than he and his guard saw .I wondered why he wanted me to be so powerful for a upcoming battle .He gave me a long white cape when I put it on it hid my face .he said I should wear it at all times.I knew that he didn't want anyone to fall in love with me and me running off from the Voulturi.**

**I learned everything about the Voulturi from Aro and Caius's mates. They were both kind and motherly toward me probably because of my child-like personality and features. I spent more time with them then I did with The leaders.**

**I wore a white long corset dress that I wore with a a long white hooded silky cape that hid my face .I walked around the Voulturi grounds fascinated at how many towers and rooms there were here when I met one of the ones that were away.**

"**Hello" he said as he bowed at the waist."hello" I said back as I tipped my head."Whats your name?"he asked" Violet and yours" I answered. "Alec,it was a pleasure to meet you Violet"he said as he left.**

**I found my way back to Aro and stood beside him I adjusted my hood and waited for the for who were gone to appear in front of Aro .They arrived and bowed to Aro,among them was Alec also my creator .**

**Aro was delighted to see them and drifted forward with delight I slowly followed behind .He addressed them all by name and introduced me to Demetri,Jane,Felix,my creator,and the one I already met Alec.**

"**Hello"I said as I bowed politely to them all .My creator who I was looking for his name is Felix was right here in front of me .I fell in love with him but he probably didn't have the same feelings for me I had for him we just met as vampires for the first time .I kept my hood up shy and I looked up at Felix's dazzling smile if I could blush I would have, then I turned to follow Aro ,away from them .It had been 3 weeks and I fell in love with Felix I watched him from Aro's side.**

**It was time to pay my rent again and I put on my modern clothing and I walked over to my apartment and payed the land owner's teenage son .He was stunned at my beauty and tried to ask me out on a date but it seemed to come out wrong .I said my farewell and walked up the steps to my apartment. I decided to stay the night at my apartment .I changed in to my panda pajamas and put my hair up in a messy bun.**

**I went over to my bookcase and picked out Romeo and Juliet from the bookcase I read amazingly fast when I had finished the book it was 10 a clock .I heard a tap at the window and I walked over to see Felix sitting on the terrace.**

**I let him in but he seemed surprised .I asked "Whats wrong?"**

"**I just never saw how beautiful you were " he said as he touched his finger tips to my face .I held his hand to my face as I looked up at him .He leaned toward me for a kiss and I held his face in my hands as we kissed I felt such passion such romance from him, I thought I found my soul mate.**

**He held me in his arms until morning then I got up and stretched last night had been perfect was it the fact that it was my first time or was it that was with someone I loved,or was it the fact that both were true .I picked up his clothes and handed it to him .I got my bra and panties and put them on .I kissed him and he said goodbye Violet and after he left I slipped in to my silky black corset dress and I transported myself to a hallway in the Voulturi palace.**

**I just remembered that we all have to go somewhere tomorrow and I forgot where I put my cape .I walked around until I ran in to Alec .He seemed stunned like Felix by my beauty and he trailed his fingers across my face like Felix but I stood still not knowing what do do .He whispered "I love you ,Violet ever since I met you I always wondered what you looked like I knew you would be to beautiful since Aro makes you Hide your face with that cape to prevent other Voulturi members to fall on love with you,but that hasn't stopped me from falling in love with you .I hadn't recognized the intention in his eyes until he leaned in and kissed me.I pushed him away and slapped him he didn't even rub his jaw in pain but instead he looked surprised like he didn't expect that to happen. "I'm sorry but I don't love you."I said as I walked away from him.**

**I walked in to another hallway and saw Felix kissing Heidi .He saw me and kept kissing Heidi I left not showing any emotion on my face .I slumped against the wall and teleported myself to my apartment and dressed in my purple tank top and mini jean skirt I put my hair up in a messy bub and put on some **

**eyeliner .I teleported myself to New York City and found a night club they let me in because I was beautiful I danced the night away feeling continent with my choice .I picked out the guy with the yummiest blood there and I took him to a isolated location I kissed him to fool him then I bit his neck and covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.**

**It seemed 1 second later he was out of blood I hadn't realized how much I needed blood but I'm part of the Voulturi I can't drink to much blood I looked in the mirror and grabbed a few paper towels and wiped the blood of my face and hands I turned my eyes back to the light gray I like them at and buried the body underground and teleported myself to my apartment I took a quick shower and put on my white long corset dress and put on some white flats,then I put on my cape and completely covered my face.**

**I teleported to Aro and I sent a telepathic message to everyone to meet me me in Aro to teleport to the place Aro was talking about. I teleported everyone to this meadow and stayed by Aro's side as we were faced by another army of vampires.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I stared at the other vampires Aro glided foreword to greet the other vampire I stayed by his side shy. He introduced me to Carlisle the leader of the Olympian Coven. I said hello to him but I stayed still by Aro's side shy. **

**I looked at the other vampires one of them I could tell knew my powers and what I could do but was afraid of them,not interested and delighted like Aro. There were werewolves to but they weren't werewolves they were shape shifters. I looked at all of them curious but I noticed that all the Olympian Coven had golden eyes but the half vampire half human child had chocolate brown eyes.**

"**Violet this is Edward and his mate Bella." Aro said **

"**Hello"I said as I looked up. They said hello back and I looked at their strange child curious. I knew the red head could read my mind so he knew my curiosity. Your daughters very cute, I thought. Thank you he said back. Your welcome I thought. I wanted to reach out and hug her tight which brought another question to my mind why are we here?**

"**Aro,why are we here?"I asked in my sweetest voice. To persevere the Voulturi, he answered**

"**How?"I asked again**

"**We'll do battle."he answered not wanting to answer another one of my questions.**

**After they had discussed together Aro and I turned around and walked away. Aro whispered he wanted me to have the power to shape shift in to a werewolf I agreed. I untied my cape and let it slid off my body to the ground.**

**Everyone was shocked at my beauty but they didn't say anything. I turned and walked slowly to the forest I slipped out of my dress and put it on the tree branch. I took of my flats and put them near the ground. I took off my bra and panties and transformed in to the wolf form. I ran back to Aro. I walked toward his side and layed down next to him. Everyone had there eyes on me,I looked at them one in particular had his eyes on me .He was a wolf but was my wolf form that beautiful.**

**Seth-**

**I stayed close to Jacob as the Voulturi appeared in front of our eyes. One in particular stood out because of her white cape. I felt something I never had before the earth wasn't holding me to the ground she was,was this how it felt to imprint but there were two problems she was a vampire and she was part of the Voulturi. She walked next to Aro's side. **

**They both turned away and he whispered "Get the shape shifter power to transform in to any animal including the quilette wolf", and she nodded in agreement, then she untied her her cape and slid off her body gracefully. She was very beautiful she had red hair,gray eyes,and light pale skin. Then she walked gracefully in to the forest. 1 minute later a very beautiful Leah sized white wolf walked in to the clearing and layed next to Aro,she looked around but she noticed me staring at her, she looked up Aro as he petted her soft white fur.**

"**You love me 2 "I heard a very soft voice like bells in my head. "Hi my name is Violet I'm a newly turned vampire."she said happily "I'm Seth part of the Quilette tribe. What are your powers exactly" I asked. "Well, I can have any power I want an example would be I can teleport." **

**The rest of the Quilette tribe kept quiet with shock that both I had imprinted with a vampire and of all the powers she could have. Edward must of heard it to but he probably already knew. "Whats imprinting?" she asked with her soft voice like petals. "Well,its like love at first sight except that its stronger then that all I can tell you is that your my soul mate, Violet." **

**_Lots of reviews please**

**remember**

**all this belongs to Stephanie Meyer**


End file.
